(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket protective cover capable of preventing single-opening insertion, and more particularly, to a socket protective cover having covers capable of pivotally rotating in a sliding base for blocking members to block in insertion openings of a housing, thereby preventing entries of alien objects and accidental electric shocks.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A common wall socket or an extension wire socket is generally provided with at least one set of receptacle, wherein each set of receptacle has two or three insertion openings. However, several drawbacks are found after studying the aforesaid prior socket. First of all, the “open” socket lacks protective measures, and accidental electric shocks are repeated occurrences among children caused by curiosity. Secondly, the prior socket is an open structure as described, with conductive straps at an interior thereof mostly being conductive materials such as copper. These conductive materials are often formed with aerugo resulted from humidity for being exposed in air over long periods of time, or accumulated with dust, and hence conductive efficiencies thereof become affected. Therefore, the prior socket has potential hazards to a certain degree, and can hardly be accounted as an ideal design when put to use.